Avatar Idol
by Toph-NSS
Summary: The Gaang and others decide to change songs into their own versions. Ello people, got a new song and a new persom for y'all! enjoy and please review
1. Admiral

Admiral

**Admiral **

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want) (Ozia's voice)

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black ship with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile deep club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Kuie and  
Basco is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even grow sideburns and change my name

Chorus:  
'Cause we all just wanna be admirals  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen ships  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
then VIP with the fire lords daughter  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every depressed chick  
With her circus freak friend

Hey hey I wanna be a admiral  
Hey hey I wanna be a admiral

I wanna be great like Ozia without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up buttholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla, on the house)  
I'm gonna dress my butt  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Fire lords mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even grow sideburns and change my name

Chorus

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's zuzu  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a bloodbender on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a admiral

I'm gonna fight those wars  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up worrier fighting all my wars  
Give speeches every nite so they don't get 'em wrong

Chorus

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's zuzu  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a bloodbender on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a admiral

Hey hey I wanna be a admiral


	2. Kerosene

Kerosene

**Kerosene **

I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet  
I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess  
Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for stoppin'  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me

I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad  
Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song  
Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really aint a crime  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me

Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene  
Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA!  
Dirty hands aint made for shakin', aint a rule that aint worth breakin'  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me

Now I don't hate the one who left  
You can't hate someone who's dead  
He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun  
I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me  
Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me

Azula's big hit ;)


	3. Kiss Kiss

Kiss Kiss with Haru and Jet

Kiss Kiss with Haru and Jet

Yo this is Freedom Fighter radio live  
With ya boy J-Pain  
We love rap music  
Listen, uh we got a caller on line one  
Caller what's your problem:  
--Hello, I'm on the radio with J-Pain  
(How's it going, yea)  
--It ain't going good My girl ain't doing her things she used to do at all  
I got just what you need  
Brand new Haru, J-Pain  
You heard it hear first  
(What them boys gon do for me) Freedom Fighter Radio  
We love you...

(caller is Zuko)

(Haru)  
Hey...  
She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout getting with me  
They hating on me (hating on me)  
They wanna diss diss (diss diss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout getting with me  
They hating on me (hating on me)  
They wanna diss diss (diss diss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

I'm a country boy from Tappahannock (aaooo)  
VA is where I reside  
So shawty understand it (aaooo)  
And I know I just turned 18  
And I get a little mannish (aaooo)  
And you see this bandanna hanging  
That means I'm like a bandit  
Like-like a bandit-bandit  
(Aawwww, ruff)  
I got paper girl (ruff)  
The Lamborghini (ruff)  
With the spider seats (ruff)  
You neva seen it (aaooo)  
So get it shawty  
We parking lot pimping in my dome  
And I know what you want

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout getting with me  
They hating on me (hating on me)  
They wanna diss diss (diss diss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout getting with me  
They hating on me (hating on me)  
They wanna diss diss (diss diss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

I'm the epitome of this demonstration  
I got the remedy  
Ya feeling me  
So why is you hating on my anatomy  
It's bird like (yeah)  
You heard right  
Girl I'm the king so that means I'm flyyy (awwww ruff)  
If you wit it girl (ruff)  
Get it poppin (ruff)

Roll wit me (ruff)  
Ain't no stopping (aaooo)  
So get it shawty  
We parking lot pimping in my dome  
And I know what you want

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout getting with me  
They hating on me (hating on me)  
They wanna diss diss (diss diss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout getting with me  
They hating on me (hating on me)  
They wanna diss diss (diss diss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

(Jet)  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Shawty lemme holla at you  
You so hot hot hot hot  
You think I'd be hollen if you not not not not  
I'm king of the town you can take a look around  
Teddy Penderassdown in the spot spot spot spot  
(Yeaah) I got money on me  
(Yeaah) baby girl no problem  
(Yeaah) you rolling shawty  
(Yeaah) let's hit McDonald's (ruff)

It's jP and Haru  
I'm'ma freedom fighter (ah er er er ah er now yeah)

Oowweee

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout getting with me  
They hating on me (hating on me)  
They wanna diss diss (diss diss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout getting with me  
They hating on me (hating on me)  
They wanna diss diss (diss diss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

j-Pain  
Haru  
Yeaaaaaa

We are live back on nappy boy radio  
This is your boy Sokka  
I gotta get outta hurr man  
I just wanna leave with it  
If you aint got it by now then your just aint getting it  
Lets go

freedom fighter (aaa) and earthbender (aaa)  
Freedom fighter (aaa) and earthbender (aaa)  
Boy I say  
Freedom fighter and earthbender  
Freedom Freedom Freedom and earthbender

5, 4, 3, 0 yeah


	4. U Ur hands

Toph finding her "new" color

Toph finding her "new" color. Presenting the most powerful bender in the world,

Toph

singing

**U + Ur hands**

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Check it out

Going out

On the late night

Looking tight

Feeling nice

It's a cock fight

I can tell I just know

That it's going down

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

At the bar six shots just beginning

That's when ick head put his hands on me

But you see

chorus:

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

'Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight I'm drunk

I don't give a duck

Wanna dance by myself

Guess you're outta luck

Don't touch back up

I'm not the one

Buh-bye

Listen up it's just not happening

You can say what you want to your boyfriends

Just let me have my fun tonight

Aiight

chorus:

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

'Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Break break

Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks

To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see

So quit spilling your drinks on me, yeah

You know who you are

High fivin, talkin it, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

chorus:

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment (No)

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second (Just stop and take a second)

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over (Know it's over)

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

(It's just you and your hand)

chorus:

I'm not here for your entertainment (No no no)

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second (Just take a second)

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Yeah oh


	5. Summer Time

Now it is the one and only, the great and fantastic, the only one of his kind and I don't mean Aang, this man is strong and soft hearted and can make one heck of a pot of tea

Now it is the one and only, the great and fantastic, the only one of his kind and I don't mean Aang, this man is strong and soft hearted and can make one heck of a pot of tea. Give it up to the one and only, Iroh

(Iroh walks on stage) Thank You every one. My song is for my first love, where every she is….

(a woman in the background) I love you Iroh!!

(Iroh, blushing a little. Then he stand up straight) I told you to stay in the car! Okay in all seriousness, here is my song.

Summer time in fire nation

It was 1423, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Southern Sozin  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no wars to fight  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

_Chorus:_  
And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Fire Nation all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Fire Nation all summer long

Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

_Chorus:_  
While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Fire Nation all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Fire Nation all summer long

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again

_Chorus:_  
And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Fire Nation all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Fire Nation all summer long

_Chorus:_  
And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Fire Nation all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Fire Nation all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Fire Nation all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Fire Nation all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Fire Nation all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Fire Nation all summer long


	6. Animals

Okay everyone it is time to welcome the most exciting and devilish boy in these parts

Okay everyone it is time to welcome the most exciting and devilish boy in these parts. And here he is lets all welcome Sokka the "smooth man".

Thank you all!! This is to my special person, Suki

I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

CHORUS  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

CHORUS

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

CHORUS

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

(Man in Audiences) Young man you are dead. And Suki you are grownded until you die. I thought you look familiar.

(Suki) Run Sokka run!!

( Sokka running off stage in slow motion) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!


	7. Kiss This

Now presenting the greatest Lt

Now presenting the greatest Lt. ever! Lt. Jee sing his experience of Fire Lord Ozia and Fire Lady Ursa.

"Hello everyone. I am Jee, of course you know that. Now I hope you enjoy this and with me I have got the one lady who can sing back up for me. Say hello to Ursa!" Jee said. Crowd cheers.

"Thank you everyone. I dedicate this song to my now imprisoned, ex-hubby."

She was a woman on a mission, here to drown him and forget him  
So I set her up again to wash him down  
She had just about succeeded, when that low-down no good cheatin'  
Good for nothin' came struttin' through the crowd

Ah he was layin' it on so thick, he never missed a lick  
Professing his never ending love  
Oh but I never will forget when she stood up and said  
So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up don't cha?  
That's when she said..

Why don't you kiss, kiss this, and I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through, and there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
And pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss, this goodbye

Well the next thing I recall she had him back against the wall  
Chewin' him like a bulldog on a bone  
She was puttin' him in his place and I mean right up in his face  
Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs  
Well it was just about now that the crowd gathered 'round  
They've come to watch him pay for his every sin  
She called him everything under the sun  
And when we thought that she was done  
She reared back and she let him have it again, man, she said, she said...

Why don't you kiss, kiss this, and I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through, and there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
And pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss, this goodbye

Kiss this, and I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through, and there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time,  
Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this goodbye  
Kiss this goodbye (See ya) ( Ursa)

"Why you, how could you sing something like that!!" Ozia said walking on stage in a straight jacket.

"There you are Ozia. Come you need your pills." Said a man in a white coat.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Ozia screamed and ran off stage followed by the man in the whit coat.


	8. They're coming to take me away

Ozia runs back on stage before Ursa and Jee leaves the stage

**Ozia runs back on stage before Ursa and Jee leaves the stage.**

"**Ursa, darling please don't do this!!"**

"**It's too late to apologizes, it's too late." Ursa said in a singing voice.**

"**Fine then, here is my song!" Ozia said**

**Remember when you ran away  
And I got on my knees and begged you  
Not to leave because I'd go beserk?  
WELL,**

You left me anyhow and  
Then the days got worse and worse  
And now you see I've gone completely  
out of my mind

AND

(chorus 1):  
They're coming to take me away,  
Haha, they're coming to take me away,  
Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,  
To the funny **farm****  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see  
Those nice young men  
In their clean white ****coats****  
And they're coming to take me AWAY,  
HA HAAAA**

You thought it was a joke,  
and so you LAUGHED, YOU LAUGHED!  
When I had said that losing you  
Would make me flip my lid,

RIGHT?

You know you laughed.  
I HEARD you laugh, you laughed  
And laughed and laughed  
And then you left,  
But now you know I'm utterly mad

AND

(chorus 2):  
They're coming to take me away,  
Haha, they're coming to take me away,  
Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,  
To the **happy home**** with trees and ****flowers****  
And chirping birds and ****basket**** weavers  
Who sit and smile and  
Twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away,  
HAHAAAAAAAAA**

I cooked your **food****,  
I cleaned your house,  
And this is how you pay me back  
For all my kind unselfish loving deeds**

HUH?

Well, you just wait,  
They'll find you yet,  
And when they do, they'll put you in  
the ASPCA, you mangy MUTT,

AND

(chorus 1)

**They're coming to take me away,  
Haha, they're coming to take me away,  
Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,  
To the funny ****farm****  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see  
Those nice young men  
In their clean white ****coats****  
And they're coming to take me AWAY,  
HA HAAAA**

**  
(chorus 2)**

**They're coming to take me away,  
Haha, they're coming to take me away,  
Ho ho, hee hee, ha ha,  
To the ****happy home**** with trees and ****flowers****  
And chirping birds and ****basket**** weavers  
Who sit and smile and  
Twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away,  
HAHAAAAAAAAA**

**The men in the white coats come on stage. Ozia turns to them, "NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Ozia starts to run off but the men in the white coats shot him in the butt with a trancolizers darts. In a childish voice Ozia said, "But mommy, I want to stay here and back cookies with you." Then Ozia passed out.**

"**Sorry for the inconvense every one." Said one of the men in the white coats. "on with the show. And Toph you were great." The men went off stage.**


	9. Pocketfull of Sunshine

I do not own these songs or characters of avatar

I do not own these songs or characters of avatar!

Okay, up next we've got our most spunkiest person every in the face of Avatar! Give it up for Ty Lee!!

Ty Lee: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy my song. I think that it is the best of all; and I am singing this for my depressed friends, Mai and Suki. I am singing this for Suki because her dad is still chasing Sokka in the parking lot. ;) Enjoy

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me.  
Oh, no.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

There's a place that I go,

But nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home.

And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There's only butterflies.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.  
To better days take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

Crowds cheer as Ty Lee did a back flip.

Ty Lee: Thank you everyone!! I love you all!! ( starts to blow kisses at everyone )


	10. please dont stop the music

Next up is one special girl, she is very shy so lets try to cheer her on to come out

Next up is one special girl, she is very shy so lets try to cheer her on to come out. She is back stage right now with one of her friends and a previous singer. Blah… blah ….

Back stage " Man I am so nervous. And I wish that you would quit smiling at me Toph." Katara said.

"oh this is funny. We have been through a lot of crap and you are scared of this!? Come on Kat, you got this in the bag." Toph said

"Yeah your right. I got this." Katara said.

"Oh Katara, do you want to do me a very big favior?" Katara just looked at Toph the shrugged her sholder. "in your song, grab Zuko and dance with him. Tell him to play along and that if he don't the world will end, oh and say that this is Toph's payback. Hey!? That can be the name of your song. Toph pay back." Toph said.

"No I am leaving it the way it is. And I will do it just to see Mai mad. He he." Katara said with a evil laugh at the end.

Back at the front stage with announcer " I know present to you, Katara in Please don't stop the music."

(Just for everyone's knowledge, I do NOT own any right to any songs that I place on here or avatar. So don't sue me!!)

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to  
My favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away

(Katara walks over to Zuko and gets him up and had him to follow her dance, he was confuse but he willing to dance with her.)

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You makin' staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face

CHORUS  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's gettin close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show(oh)

Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face

CHORUS

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

please dont stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
please dont stop the music

chorus

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

Mai stormed out of the room.

Zuko and Katara just stood there in each other arms out of breath. And smiling at each other. Then the crowd went wild. Katara started to wave at everyone and started to thank them. Then the pair went backstage to meet up with Toph.

"I think that that was the best pay back ever Toph. Thanks." Zuko said then turn to Katara "Thanks too." Then he walked out.

"That was not a good payback. Now I got to really get him back. Dang it!!" Toph said as she stormed out.


	11. Disterbia

What's wrong with me

I don't own anything but my ideas, the songs and avatar are the ideas of their maker, which is not me!!

The video for this song is sooooooooooo perfect for Mai!! He he.

Mai walked onto the stage wearing completely all black clothes.

"I am the next person to sing. This is for everyone who I hate, which is everyone."

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
What's wrong with me?

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Why do I feel like this?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia

(the music pauses, Mai looked at the crowed, mainly Zuko as he trys to hid from her, then slowly says…)  
Am I scaring you tonight

(music starts back)  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Everyone in the audiousnce backed away from Mai, leaving Zuko in the middle of the seats. Then Zuko looked around and saw that he was alone. Then he started to leave and made a break for the door. Mai was now by herself in the auditoriam.

"What did I do?" Mai said then walked off the stage.


	12. Dead and Gone

Okay every one !! I'm back. I've been trying to find the right song for Zuko, so here it is. I do not own any songs and characters of Avatar the last Airbender. Here we go… Zuko singing "Dead and Gone"

"Hello everyone! I am back on stage and I am here singing this song that fits my character and to show my honor….Nah I just really like this song." Zuko

"And my nephew will sing was like ….um………… better then the slughorn." Iroh said

"Thanks Uncle." Zuko said

"Well I am just saying that the way you carry a tune with the instrument………well." Iroh said

"UNCLE!'' Zuko screamed

"Yes Iroh, leave my son alone. I a pretty sure that he is better that he was when he was singing in the swimming pool with the turtle ducks naked." Ursa said

"Mother!!!!!" Zuko again screamed, "okay everyone, I am going to start singing." Zuko then walked to the middle of the stage

(spoken)  
Ay  
Let me kick it to you right quick, man  
Not on some gangsta shit man, on some real shit  
Anybody done been through the same thing, I'm sure you feel the same way  
Big Phil  
This for you pimpin'

(Sung)  
Ohhhh (eyyy)  
I've been travelin' on this road too long (too long)  
Im just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ohhhh (eyyy)  
I've been travelin' on this road too long (too long)  
Im just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone

Ever had one of dem days wish woulda stayed home  
Run into a group of soldiers gettin' they hate on  
You walk by  
They get wrong  
You reply then shit get blown  
Way outta proportion  
Way past discussion  
Just you against them, pick one then rush 'em  
Figure you get your hair that's next  
They don't wanna stop there now they bussin'  
Now you gushin', ambulance rushin'  
You to the hospital with a bad concussion  
Plus ya hit 4 times  
Plus it hit ya spine  
Paralyzed waist down now ya wheel chair bound  
Nevermind that now you lucky to be alive  
Just think it all started you fussin' with 3 guys  
Now ya pride in the way, but ya pride is the way  
You could fuck around, get shot, die anyday  
Soldiers die everyday  
All over bull shit, dope money, dice game, ordinary hood shit  
Could this be 'cos of hip hop music?  
Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?  
Usually soldiers don't know what to do when their back against the wall so they just start shootin'  
For red or for blue or for blo I guess  
From Bankhead or from your projects  
No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it, now I take  
Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say  
The old me dead and gone away

Ohhhh (eyyy)  
I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)  
Im just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ohhhh (eyyy)  
I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)  
Im just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone

I aint never been scared, I lived through tragedy  
Situation coulda been dead lookin' back at it  
Most of that shit didn't even have to happen  
But you don't think about it when you out there trappin'  
In apartments, hangin', smokin', and rappin'  
Soldiers start shit, next thing ya know we cappin'  
Get locked up then didn't even get mad  
Now think about damn what a life I had  
Most of that shit, look back, just laugh  
Some shit still look back get sad  
Maybe my homboy still be around  
Had I not hit the bender in the mouth that time  
I lost that fight  
I won that war  
I can still see my soldiers walkin' out that door  
Who'da thought I'd never see Philant no more?  
Got enough dead homies I don't want no more  
Cost a soldier his job  
Cost me more  
I'da took that ass-whoopin now for sure  
Now think before I risk my life  
Take them chances to get my stripe  
A buddy put his hands on me alright  
Otherwise stand there talk shit all night  
'Cos I hit you, you sue me,  
I shoot you, get locked up, who me  
No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it, now I take  
Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say  
The old me dead and gone away

Ohhhh (eyyy)  
I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)  
Im just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ohhhh (eyyy)  
I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)  
Im just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

[Hook - Justin Timberlake]  
I turn my head to the East  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the West  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the North  
Swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me is dead and gone  
But that new me will be alright

I turn my head to the East  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the West  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the North  
Swallow that pill that they call pride  
That old me is dead and gone  
But that new me will be alright cuz

Ohhhh (eyyy)  
I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)  
Im just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ohhhh (eyyy)  
I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)  
Im just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead...

Everyone go up and gave an around of applause

"Thank you, thank you! Ha told you I could do it mom and uncle. I am going to go to my trailer now. Goodbye my fans!"


End file.
